


Of fairy tales and happy endings

by Beachmomma77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beachmomma77/pseuds/Beachmomma77
Summary: Theo wanted to take the party somewhere else.





	Of fairy tales and happy endings

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter. 
> 
>  
> 
> This is for The fairest of the Rare's weekly pairing. 
> 
> Dedicated to Sandra.

“Where the fuck is that woman?”

 

Blaise, Draco and Theo watched Pansy walk back and forth the Slytherin Common Room that Saturday evening. The Eighth Year students were allowed to go to Hogsmeade to celebrate their upcoming graduation, and they were nearly ninety minutes late. Being the only Snakes who came back to finish school, they formed a pact to stick together. Yes, that was the case until Draco, the HeadBoy, fell in love with the brilliant HeadGirl, Blaise hooked up with Daphne’s younger sister, and Pansy set her sights on the  _ Boy-who-just-wouldn’t-seem-to-die _ . Theo and Millicent often found themselves in the Common Room, where they’d usually end up reading and revising… or at least Millicent would.

 

“I’d hate to break it to you, mates, but Granger and I need to be at the Broomsticks pronto. Head duties,” the Malfoy heir said, in an attempt to excuse himself from the group. 

 

Theo rolled his eyes subtly. Draco was his best friend and he loved him like a brother, but the handsome blond was a terrible liar, he thought. He knew Draco had other plans with Hermione Granger that evening, and seeing that the Malfoy engagement ring had been delivered that morning confirmed it. 

 

“And I’m afraid Tori is already waiting for me at the Broomsticks, too,” Blaise announced. 

 

“What! If you're going, then I'm going too!”

 

Blaise and Theo looked wearily at Pansy, who was dressed in Wizarding couture. All three guys stood and made their way to the door, when Pansy cleared her throat. 

 

“Who's gonna wait for Milli?”

 

Draco and Blaise glanced pleadingly at Theo, whom they noticed, looked exceptionally dapper that evening. The brown-haired guy frowned a bit, but nodded. 

 

“Alright, you guys go ahead,” he said, raising his hands in mock surrender. 

 

“We owe you, mate,” Draco said, clapping his best friend’s back. 

 

“Make me your best man and we're even,” Theo called back as he watched his friends run off like giddy little children. He sighed, sat on the couch and flipped through the copy of Witch Weekly someone must've left in the Common Room. 

 

He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, reading through advice on ‘best positions to orgasm' or ‘finding your partner's g-spot’. Theo raised his eyebrows at several suggestions and wondered why neither Draco nor Blaise ever invested on these treasures. 

 

“Hey, I'm here!” 

 

Theo heard a cheerful voice announce from the steps leading to the girls dormitory. He tossed the magazine aside and leaned forward to check if his house mate was indeed on her way down. 

 

“Sorry, I'm late, guys…” a curvy brunette emerged at the bottom of the stairs, looking every bit as sultry in a short floral dress while fixing her stilettos. 

 

Theo looked at her breathlessly. Milli was a goddess, with her long hair flowing down her back, and her creamy complexion highlighted by the warm color of her dress. “Hey, Milli,” he called out, in his usual cool tone. 

 

Milli's heart started to beat faster and she felt a blush creep up her face. Theo was the last person she wanted to be left alone with - not because she hated him, but because he was too damn attractive! 

 

“Uh, well, where is everyone?” she asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. 

 

“They left,” he replied casually, leaning back against the couch while looking at her from head to toe. 

 

“I see,” she said. “So… shouldn't we be on our way?” 

 

He smirked, his dimple showing. Slowly, Theo stood and walked to the voluptuous brunette. “On our way where exactly?”

 

“The party,” she said in a barely audible voice, as she felt Theo’s fingers caress the side of her face. 

 

“Did I ever tell you that you look beautiful?”

 

“Tonight? Uh, th-thank you,” she stammered. “You look very sexy… dapper yourself.”

 

He chuckled. “You think I’m sexy?”

 

Millicent blushed furiously. How the hell could she have made that mistake? “I.. I meant…”

 

“Shhh,” Theo placed a finger on her lips and winked. “You can’t take it back. You already said it.”

 

The curvy brunette felt sweat breaking out of her forehead amidst the cold air in the Common Room. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think she’d end up in this situation with the evasive Theo Nott. Her heart was pounding, she swore, Luna Lovegood would be able to hear it from the Ravenclaw Tower. 

 

“I think you’re sexy too,” he finally confessed. 

 

“Heee...heee….” she said, not caring if she sounded ridiculous. 

 

“And you know what else, I think?”

 

“No,” she whispered. 

 

Theo flashed a devilish smile and leaned closer. “I think I want to party with you in your room...” he whispered as he planted soft kisses on her neck. He smiled when he felt her breath hitch. He’d never been more grateful to stay behind. “...Naked. Do you want to party with me?”

 

“Yes!”

  
  
  


oOoOo

  
  


The Slytherin Common Room was lively with activity that Saturday afternoon. It was the last day of the term and the lower years were excited to leave. While the younger Slytherin students were busy packing and spending time with their friends, six upper class students were seated casually on their usual couch, chilling. 

 

“Seen any sign of them yet?” 

 

“Don’t be a priss, Pans. I’m sure the two are tired from their - Ahem, activities - last night,” Blaise said, as he placed his arms around his willowy girlfriend. 

 

“But how can you be sure they did it? I know the room’s locked, but for all you know…” Pansy started, when Harry nudged her. “What? It’s true though. They’re both virgins!”

 

“I’m quite sure they’ve stopped dancing around each other last night,” Draco said winked. “After all, that magazine we left here is pure magic!” 

 

“Oh you think so?”

 

“I know so,” the blond said cockily, as he took his fiancee’s hand and kissed it. “Tried and tested.”

 

“Eew, Mione!” Harry groaned as the rest of them laughed. “I did not have to hear that!”

 

“Hey guys!”

 

The group froze at the sound of a female voice behind them. Turning their heads slowly, they saw Theo and Milli smiling at them, holding hands. 

 

“Hey Theo, Milli!” they said awkwardly. 

 

“You know I really should be pissed at you for setting me up last night,” Theo started, “but I won’t. I got the girl, and I got my cherry popped - OW!”

 

The group laughed as Millicent spanked her boyfriend. It might have taken them a couple of months to do it, but they were glad all of them seemed to have gotten their happy ending. 

  
The end. 


End file.
